Girls' Generation
Contenidos *'Nombres: ' ** 'Girls' Generation (Internacionalmente). ** So Nyeo Shi Dae (SNSD) (소녀시대) en Corea. ** Shou Jo Ji Dai (SJJD) (少女時代) en Japón, China y Taiwán. * Número de integrantes: '''8 chicas. ** '''Número de ex-integrantes: 1 chica. * Debut: 5 de agosto de 2007. * Origen: '''Corea del Sur. * '''Fanclub oficial: '''S♥NE/SONE (소원). Se pronuncia "So one" o "Sowon" y significa "Deseo" en coreano. * '''Color oficial: '''Rosa Pastel. * '''Agencia: ** 'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ** Universal Music (Japón y Taiwán) ** Interscope Records (EE.UU) ** Polydor Records (Francia) * '''Sub-Unidades: ' ** Girls' Generation-TTS (TaeTiSeo). (2 DE MAYO DE 2012) ** Girls' Generation-SHY (SooHyoYul). (18 de julio de 2015) * '''Agencia: SM Entertainment Carrera Origen del Nombre El nombre del grupo se deriva a partir de 1989 la canción de Lee Seung-Chul "Girls 'Generation". En Corea, el grupo se conoce como SNSD (coreano: 소녀 시대). También se les conoce como Soshi (소시) o SNSD, ambas formas abreviadas de nombre en idioma coreano del grupo. El nombre de Girls 'Generation significa que "La generación de niñas dominación ha llegado" El grupo se conoce como Shojo Jidai. (Japonés; 少女 時代). O SJJD en Japón. Pre-Debut Primera versión En 2005, después de debutar a Super Junior, SM Entertainment decidió crear su contraparte femenina. Juntó a 11 trianees (Lee Yeon hee, Hwang Bo ra, Bae Seok bin, Zhang Liyin, Jessica Jung, Kim Hyo yeon, Kwon Yu ri, Choi Soo young, Im Yoon a, Seo Ju hyun (Seohyun), Kim Ye jin. Segunda versión Lee Yeon Hee, Hwang Bo Ra, Bae Seok Bin, Zhang Li Yin y Kim Ye Jin fueron sacadas del grupo, pero fueron introducidas otras 5 trainees (Seo Hyun-jin, Park So-yeon, Stella Kim, Jang Ha-jin, Lee Hwan-hee), quedando así 11 chicas otra vez y perteneciendo el liderazgo a Seo Hyun Jin. Tercera versión Seo Hyun Jin y Lee Hwan Hee fueron sacadas del grupo, pero se cambiaron por Stephanie Hwang (Tiffany) y Kim Tae Yeon, pasando el liderazgo a So Yeon. Esta es la primera versión que SM Entertainment intentó debutar, sacando así la primera foto promocional. Cuarta versión Stella Kim y Jang Ha Jin fueron sacadas del grupo. pero Lee Hwan Hee fue reinsertada y Lee Soon Kyu (Sunny) y Heo Chan Mi fueron introducidas al grupo, pasando así a ser de 12 chicas. Se sacaron más fotos promocionales de esta versión. Última versión So Yeon se retiró del grupo al ser el entrenamiento demasiado duro, y Lee Hwn Hee y Chan Mi fueron sacadas del grupo, quedando finalmente 9 chicas, el grupo que debutaría finalmente. Las integrantes fueron entrenadas principalmente en el canto y el baile, pero también para desarrollarse en la interpretación y el modelaje. Muchas de ellas ya habían hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y pequeñas apariciones en algunos programas. Durante casi dos años, los sitios web de Corea del Sur especularon sobre que SM Entertainment crearía un nuevo grupo. Se decía que se llamarían Super Girls y serían la contraparte de Super Junior. 2007 - 2008: Debut y Girls' Generation thumb|320px El 19 de julio de 2007, Girls' Generation tuvo su primera presentación no oficial en el programa musical Mnet's School of Rock. Sin embargo, su debut oficial fue el 5 de agosto de 2007, en el programa musical Inkigayo. Su sencillo debut fue «Into The New World» (다시 만난 세계). La canción fue lanzada al mercado junto con otras dos canciones que son: «Beginning» y «Perfect for You», que posteriormente fue renombrada como «Honey» en el álbum; también fue incluida la versión instrumental de «Into The New World». El grupo comenzó a promocionar el sencillo poco después de su lanzamiento. Girls' Generation hizo presentaciones en el programa musical de SBS: Inkigayo, de MBC: Show! Music Core, y de KBS: Music Bank. Primer Album 'Girls' Generation" (소녀 시대)' y Repackage 'Baby Baby' En el otoño del 2007, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum titulado "Girls' Generation" (소녀 시대), cuya canción principal es "Girls' Generation" (cover de Lee Seung Chul). Las promociones del sencillo comenzaron a principios de noviembre. "Girls' Generation" fue un éxito para el grupo y el álbum ha vendido 121.143 copias hasta la fecha. A principios del 2008, Girls' Generation comenzó a promover su 2.º sencillo de su álbum, "Kissing You". En el vídeo musical aparece Donghae de Super Junior. Esta canción alcanzó el #1 en tres de los programas musicales más importantes como "Inkigayo", "Mnet Countdown!" y "Music Bank". En marzo del 2008, el grupo lanzó un álbum "repackaged" (relanzado y retitulado, con algunas canciones más incluidas) de su primer álbum. Titulado "Baby Baby". Cuya canción principal lleva el mismo nombre. Para la mayor parte de 2008, el grupo estuvo activo en otras áreas de la industria del entretenimiento. Se anunció en el otoño de 2008 que el grupo entraría un reality show en Mnet bajo el título de "Factory Girl", el programa muestra a las chicas trabajando como editoras de la revista de modas Elle. El programa comenzó a emitirse a principios de octubre. 2009: Gee, Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) y 1st Asia Tour El grupo participó en SMTown Live '08. Se anunció entonces que el grupo lanzaría su 1.er mini-álbum "Gee" que sería lanzado en enero de 2009. Un vídeo teaser de la canción principal, "Gee", fue lanzado en esa fecha y la canción completa fue lanzada poco después. El interés en la canción empezó después del lanzamiento digital. La canción también fue #1 en todas las listas de música en tan solo 2 días. El grupo comenzó su promoción del mini-álbum en enero de 2009 en el programa musical "Music Core". "Gee" tiene el registro más largo de ser #1 en las principales listas de música, donde estuvo en 1.er puesto por 8 semanas, superando el récord anterior de 6 semanas establecido por «Nobody» de Wonder Girls. Ellas también establecieron un récord en el programa musical: "Music Bank" por ser #1 por 9 semanas consecutivas, rompiendo el récord establecido por Jeweryl con "One More Time", que contaba con 7 victorias. "Gee" fue premiada por Music Bank por ser la mejor canción en ventas del año. Las promociones de la canción terminaron a finales de marzo. Segundo Mini Album 'Genie (Tell me Your Wish)', 'Chocolate Love' y Reality Show SM Entertainment anunció que el grupo regresaría con nuevo mini-álbum que muestra un look de "marineras" como concepto. La canción titulada ""Genie (Tell me Your Wish)"" y el 2.º mini álbum fueron lanzados digitalmente el 22 de junio de 2009. El mini-álbum "Genie", incluye un dueto entre Jessica y el miembro de SHINee, Onew, llamado "One Year Later". El grupo comenzó su promoción de actividades el 26 de junio en Music Bank. El primer premio por ser #1 para "Genie" fue el 10 de julio en Music Bank. Su segundo premio fue recibido el 12 de julio en Inkigayo. El grupo terminó las promociones para "Genie", en agosto. El 7 de octubre, Girls Generation, junto con f(x), publicó un sencillo digital llamado "Chocolate Love" para la 4.ª edición de la serie de teléfonos LG blacklabel CYON, "Chocolate". Girls 'Generation cantó la "Retro Pop versión" de la canción mientras que f(x) cantó la "Electronic Pop versión". Además de actividades musicales, el grupo ha tenido diversas series de televisión, con éxito variado. El 3 de mayo, Girls' Generation tuvo su propio reality show llamado "Sonyuh Shidae Horror Movie Factory", el episodio de estreno recibió una calificación de audiencia de 3,3%. El show fue cancelado después de 6 episodios por baja audiencia. El programa fue reemplazado por otro programa de Girls' Generation llamado "Cheer Up!" en el que las chicas tratan de animar a la gente trabajadora, en medio de una crisis económica. El programa fue cancelado después de 2 episodios debido a que el grupo estaba demasiado ocupado con el lanzamiento y promoción de su mini-álbum, "Genie". El 23 de junio, el grupo comenzó un reality titulado "Hello Baby", en el canal de cable KBS Joy, donde cuidan de un niño y experimentan lo que es la maternidad. En aquel show, toman el cuidado de un niño llamado "Cho Kyungsan"(조경산), y cada semana, los padres (o personas de sexo masculino que salen cada cierto tiempo), seleccionan a "la mejor mamá" y "las peores mamás" entre los miembros de acuerdo a su trabajo para el día. El show terminó el 17 de noviembre. Primer 'Asia Tour: Into the New World' En julio, miembros seleccionados del grupo, junto con miembros seleccionados de Super Junior, lanzaron la canción "Seoul". El vídeo musical fue lanzado como parte de la iniciativa de turismo de Corea del Sur. El grupo también anunció su primer tour en solitario, con dos fechas en Corea en diciembre y otros lugares de Asia. Los boletos para Corea se vendieron en 3 minutos. El concierto se titula "Into the New World" por el nombre de su sencillo debut. Debido al éxito de los primeros conciertos, el grupo confirmó que se llevaría a cabo conciertos encore el 27 y 28 de febrero. 2010: Oh!, debut en Japón y Hoot El grupo musical presentando el Cooky Phone, de la empresa surcoreana de telefonía móvil y electrónica LG A mediados de enero, SM Entertainment confirmó la liberación de Oh!, el 2.º álbum del grupo, que fue lanzado el 28 de enero. La canción principal fue lanzada digitalmente el 25 de enero y el vídeo musical fue lanzado dos días después. La canción resultó ser popular muy rápidamente encabezando los rankings de varias listas de música. El 30 de enero, el grupo comenzó las promociones en Show! Music Core. A partir del 11 de marzo, fotos de los miembros fueron puestas en línea mostrando un concepto oscuro, llamado "Black Girls Generation". Las "Black SoShi" es el apodo que se les dio al grupo. Un vídeo teaserfue lanzado el 16 de marzo, mientras que el nuevo sencillo llamado "Run Devil Run" fue lanzado el 17 de marzo. Esta canción pertenece al álbum repackaged de "Oh!", titulado con el mismo nombre que su canción principal; el vídeo musical de "Run Devil Run" fue lanzado el 17 de marzo, y el grupo regresó a los escenarios en el "Music Bank". Posteriormente realizaron una nueva canción titulada "CABI" para promover Caribbean Bay con 2PM. Yuri, Yoona y Seohyun fueron las actrices principales cada una emparejada con los miembros de 2PM, Nichkhun, Taecyeon y Changsung respectivamente. Todos los demás miembros de ambos grupos hicieron un cameo al final del video musical. La canción fue cantada por Girls Generation y 2pm. El video musical fue lanzado el 20 de mayo del 2010. Debut en Japón 'Genie' y 'Gee' En agosto de 2010, Girls' Generation comenzó su promoción en Japón a partir del 11 de agosto con el lanzamiento del DVD "少女時代到来～初来日記念盤～" (La llegada de Girls Generation ~ Nuevo comienzo de Girls Generation), que contó con siete videos musicales y material adicional. Después de haber firmado un contrato en mayo, Girls’ Generation está trabajando bajo el sello discográfico de Universal Music Japan para sus promociones en Japón. De acuerdo con Universal Music Japan, el DVD alcanzó un éxito considerable, incluso antes de su lanzamiento, las pre-órdenes habían sido vendidas. En la primera semana después del lanzamiento, el DVD vendió 23.000 copias, lo que las colocó en el #4 en el ranking semanal de DVD Oricon y en el #3 en el ranking semanal de música, convirtiendo a Girls’ Generation en el primer grupo k-pop femenino en estar en el ranking Top 5 de Oricon DVD. En medio de sus actividades japonesas, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live World Tour junto a compañeros de la misma compañía el día 21 de agosto en el Estadio Olímpico Jamsil de Seúl. Y después, en Shanghái y Los Ángeles. El 25 de agosto, el grupo celebró su primera exhibición en el Coliseo Ariake de Tokio. Lo que iba a ser una sola presentación terminó ampliándose a 3 shows con 22.000 asistentes. Se informó que es el debut más grande de un artista coreano en Japón. El grupo cantó cinco de sus canciones coreanas. Durante el show-case, el video japonés de "Genie" fue revelado públicamente por primera vez, el teaser había sido liberado unos días antes, el 20 de agosto. Su 1.er sencillo japonés "Genie" alcanzó el puesto #5 en el Oricon Chart el mismo día de su lanzamiento y después ascendió a la posición #2, ganando la posición #4 en el ranking semanal de Oricon. El grupo también alcanzó el #1 en Japan ITunes. Hubo 80,000 pre-órdenes mientras que solo había 45.000 copias a la venta, rompiendo un récord como artistas que debutan en Japón. Su sencillo también está destacado en la lista de Japan Billboard situándose en el #4 en la categoría de Hot 100 Chart, en el #5 en el Hot Single Sales Chart y en el #1 en el Hot Top Airplay Chart. El 20 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su 2.º sencillo japonés, "Gee". La popularidad de los dos sencillos hizo que el grupo recibiera reconocimientos de las sitios web japonesas a finales de 2010, incluidos los premios a Rookie Álbum of the Year de Japan iTunes''y ''Best Single Award de BigGlobe Music Awards. Tercer Mini Album 'Hoot' y más actividades en Japon El 27 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su 3.er mini-álbum en Corea, llamado "Hoot", que consta de cinco temas. El video musical de "Hoot", fue puesto en libertad el 28 de octubre. Girls’ Generation inició sus actividades de promoción en Music Bank el 29 de octubre. "Hoot" rápidamente recibió el #1 de numerosos programas de música, demostrando ser otro lanzamiento exitoso del grupo. El grupo al mismo tiempo promueve "Hoot" y "Gee" en Corea y Japón, participando en las emisiones de música japonesa como en FNS Music Festival, donde presentaron sus dos canciones japonesas "Gee" y "Genie", el 4 de diciembre. El 9 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Golden Disk Awards, donde se les otorgó tres premios incluyendo el Disk Daesang (Álbum del año) por su 2º álbum Oh!. El grupo también se convirtió en el primero en tener un Disk Daesang y un Digital Daesang, tras haber recibido uno en 2009 tras su éxito "Gee". El 15 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Melon Music Awards donde ganaron el premio Best Dressed Singer award, Hot Trend Song y el prestigioso Artist of the Year Award. Este sería el segundo Artist of the Year award consecutivo del grupo. "Soribada", un sitio web de Corea declara que el mejor artista de 2010 es Girls' Generation, mientras que "Gallup Korea" confirmó como el grupo nacional de chicas. El 22 de diciembre, "Hoot" se volvió a lanzar, con canciones adicionales, en Japón. El lanzamiento se elevó al #2 en las listas de Oricon y vendió más de 21 mil copias el primer día. El grupo encabezó la lista de Hanteo con el Singer Award y el 27 de diciembre el grupo fue elegido como Star of the Year y Artista más Influyente de la Industria por Sports Korea. Ellas fueron nombradas en la lista de Asia Today como uno de los 50 Líderes Poderosos para el 2011 en el puesto 44, siendo el único grupo idol de la lista. Girls’ Generation fue designado "Artista del Año" por Dorisak, Soribada, Gallup Korea, Hanteo y Sport Korea y también ganaron "Cancióndel Año" con "Oh!" en Monkey 3. Girls’ Generation fueron elegidas por Japanese poll NTT docomo-Mina no Koe como "El grupo de chicas más hermosas" con 6.731 votos, superando a sus colegas de Corea, el grupo Kara y al grupo japonés AKB48. 2011: 'Run Devil Run' y Primer Album Japones 'Girls' Generation' y Segundo 'Asia ''' '''Tour' Gaon Chart reveló que el primer álbum en vivo, "Into The New World" alcanzó el puesto #1 el mismo día de su lanzamiento. El grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de la canción''"Beautiful Girls"'' el 5 de Enero, cantada por Yoo Young Jin. "Hoot" fue certificado como ORO por RIAJ. Universal Music Japan actualizó su página de noticias para indicar que la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run" sería lanzada como Chaku-uta o ringtone el 18 de Enero. El grupo también preparó una nueva canción coreana titulada "Visual Dreams", como promoción para la compañía de computadoras "Intel". El 27 de Abril, lanzan su 3er sencillo en Japón "Mr. Taxi", siendo este su primer sencillo netamente japonés y el cual viene con la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run". El 2 de Julio, ganaron las categorías Mejor Vídeo Grupal y Mejor Karaoke por la canción "Genie" en los 2011 MTV Music Video Aid Japan. El 1 de Junio, se lanza el 1er álbum completamente japonés titulado "Girls' Generation 1st Japan Album", el cual contendría los sencillos japoneses previamente lanzados; y así mismo el comienzo de su primera gira por todo Japón como parte de su promoción. El 1st Japan Tour empezó el 31 de Mayo en Osaka, con 14 presentaciones por 6 ciudades diferentes en un mes y medio. Dieron el paso a Europa, en un concierto en París, Francia en Junio, junto algunos artistas más de SM. Las entradas fueron agotadas a los 15 minutos de ser puestas en venta. Ese mismo mes, se dio a conocer las fechas para su 2.º tour por Asia, el cual empezaría con Seúl el 23 de Julio. '''Tercer Album 'The Boys' y '''REPACKAGE JAPAN ÁLBUM: THE BOYS' El 26 de Septiembre, el grupo lanza el primer teaser de su 3er álbum The Boys, originalmente el nuevo álbum sería lanzado el 5 de Octubre pero por algunos problemas internos, el lanzamiento se retrasó hasta el 19 del mismo mes. Su primera presentación fue en el "Music Bank", el 21 de octubre. El 8 de Diciembre se lanza el repackaged con el título "Mr. Taxi" versión coreana y en la cual se incluye "The Boys" versión en inglés. El 28 de Diciembre fue salió la versión de re-lanzamiento del primer álbum japonés llamado REPACKAGE ÁLBUM THE BOYS en el cual incluye "The Boys" en su versión japonesa y una nueva canción "Time Machine". Así mismo, cuenta con las versiones remix de "Beautiful Stranger", "The Great Escape" y "Mr. Taxi". 2012: Sub-grupo TaeTiSeo y Girls & Peace S.M. Entertaiment anunció el lanzamiento de su primer sub-grupo denominado TaeTiSeo. Este nombre se origina de los nombres de las 3 integrantes que lo forman: Taeyeon, Tiffany y Seohyun. El mini-álbum se llamaría "Twinkle" y el vídeo del mismo, fue estrenado el 1 de mayo. En la cuenta oficial de Youtube se encuentra los teasers de Taeyeon, Tiffany y Seohyun; así como el vídeo musical. El mini-álbum salió a la venta el 2 de mayo. El 27 de junio, salió a la venta el 4.º sencillo japonés titulado "Paparazzi". Previamente, el 15 de junio salió el vídeo musical, el cual cuenta con cuatro diferentes versiones: normal versión, dance version, dance gold version y close-up version. Éste último, viene incluido solamente por la compra de la versión limitada del sencillo. El 10 de agosto, salió a la venta la primera videografía completa titulada "Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection", la cual tendría los vídeos musicales de su discografía coreana y japonés. El 26 de Septiembre lanzaron la versión japonesa y 5.º sencillo Oh!, lanzado originalmente en el año 2010. Este sencillo salió junto con un nueva canción "All My Love Is For You", canción que también posee un vídeo musical. El 7 de noviembre salió a la venta su 6.º sencillo Flower Power; junto con su respectivo video, y con un segundo tema llamado "Beep Beep". El 2.º álbum japonés de Girls Generation, llamado Girls & Peace se lanzó el 28 de noviembre. Incluyendo los singles anteriores "Paparazzi", "Oh!", "All My Love Is For You" y "Flower Power"; en este álbum no está incluido "Beep Beep". El 30 noviembre sale a la venta el DVD de su segundo concierto, "2011 Girls' Generation Asia Tour". El 21 de diciembre, S.M. Entertainment manifestó un regalo para los fans; horas después, se lanzó el vídeo musical "Dancing Queen" originalmente grabado en el año 2008; además al finalizar el vídeo, aparece el teaser del nuevo álbum coreano "I Got A Boy" para el retorno en el 2013, con un concepto Hip-Hop. 2013: Cuarto Album 'I Got a Boy' y Segundo'' 'Japan Arena Tour' El 1 de enero del 2013, Girl's Generation lanzó su cuarto álbum coreano "I Got A Boy" en 10 versiones, 9 que son de cada miembro y una grupal, el cual vendió más de 265'000 copias tan solo en el mes de enero y debutando #1 en muchos charts de música, tales como ''Gaon Album Charts y Billboard World Album Chart. Las promociones del álbum terminaron la primera semana de febrero. Girls' Generation se embarcó en su 2nd Japan Arena Tour desde el 9 de febrero hasta el 21 de abril. Inicialmente se tenía previstos 14 presentaciones pero debido a la gran demanda se aumentaron a 6 más, con un total de 20 presentaciones en 8 ciudades de Japón. El tour convocó a más de 200 mil personas llegando a ser el primer girl group coreano en llegar a esa cifra. El 20 de marzo se lanzó el primer álbum remix "Girls' Generation Best Selection Non Stop Mix", mezclado por Taku Takahashi; el cual es una mezcla de los 2 primeros álbumes en japonés. Primer Tour Mundial '''2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace' El 11 de abril, el grupo realizó su segundo álbum en vivo "2011 Girls' Generation tour", el cual contiene las grabaciones de sus presentaciones en Seúl, el 23 y 24 del 2011; y sus presentaciones en solos. Así mismo, el 26 de abril se anunció el 1.er tour mundial ''2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace empezando el 8 y 9 de junio en Seúl. La discográfia japonesa de Girls' Generation; Universal Music Japan, anunció el lanzamiento de su 7.º sencillo japonés para el 29 de mayo, llamado "Love & Girls", el cual incluye también el tema "Lingua Franca". El 18 de Septiembre se libera el 8.º sencillo de Girls' Generation llamado Galaxy Supernova que incluye el tema "Do The Catwalk". Para el lanzamiento de este último sencillo, las chicas fueron la nueva imagen para la compañía de moda japonesa Samantha Thavasa. Además de este sencillo, también se realizó, en formato DVD y Blue Ray, su segunda gira por Japón "Girls & Peace - 2nd Japan Tour". Tercer Album Japones 'Love & Peace El 4 de noviembre se dio a conocer el vídeo musical para su 9.º y nuevo sencillo, "My Oh My", el cual fue exclusivamente lanzado de manera digital. Al día siguiente, la agrupación ganó el premio a Mejor Vídeo Musical por "I Got A Boy", en la primera presentación de los YouTube Music Awards. El 9 de diciembre, se dio a conocer el 3.er álbum japonés titulado "Love & Peace", disponible en descarga digital para el sudoeste asiático. El 11 de diciembre, se lanzó la versión física en Japón. Los sencillos previos "Beep Beep", "Love & Girls", "Lingua Franca", "Galaxy Supernova", "Do The Catwalk" y "My Oh My", están incluidos en el álbum junto con seis canciones totalmente nuevas. El 22 de diciembre, la agrupación participó para el concierto SMTown Week, en el cual, el tema para las chicas seria tipo cuento de hadas con diferentes escenarios, efectos de vídeo y presentaciones en solo; así mismo se mostró lo que sería el próximo retorno de Girls' Generation. Reconocimientos La inmensa popularidad del grupo en su país natal les dio el título de "Cantantes de la Nación" y "Grupo Femenino de la Nación". Sisa Journal nombró al grupo como las artistas más influyentes de los años 2011 y 2012, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de la historia en ocupar el primer lugar en esta lista. Durante 4 años consecutivos, han ocupado el puesto 1 en el top de cantantes femeninas de Leespiar Popularity Survey de Corea del Sur. Asia Today colocó al grupo en el puesto 44 de la lista de los 50 poderosos líderes coreanos para el 2011. La revista Forbes nombró al grupo como los artistas más poderosos de Corea del Sur para el año de 2011. Es considerada por la famosa lista musical americana Billboard '''como "El Mejor Grupo Coreano Femenino Mundialmente".' '''2014: Cuarto Mini Album 'Mr. Mr.' y 'The Best'' Después de la presentación del teaser en el SMTown Week: "Girls' Generation ~Marchen Fantasy~", S.M.Entertainment anunció que la agrupación volvería al escenario coreano pero aún sin fecha conocida. El 10 de febrero, el canal oficial de S.M. en YouTube, lanzó un vídeo teaser, en cual se visualiza la nueva imagen que las chicas tendrían para su próxima realización; así mismo, se dio a conocer el nombre del nuevo mini-álbum, "Mr. Mr". El 4.º mini-álbum se realizó en digital el 24 de febrero y el 27 de manera física por diferentes sitios de música. El vídeo musical tenía principalmente como fecha de realización el 19 de febrero, pero debido a una perdida de datos, se tuvó que postergar su lanzamiento hasta el 28 de febrero. En la última presentación del 3.er Japan Tour "Love & Peace", las chicas ofrecieron un vídeo musical con la letra de una nueva canción "Indestructible" como regalo y agradecimiento a los fans. Así mismo, el 23 de julio se realizó el primer "Best" en japonés con todos los sencillos realizados desde su debut en el 2010 al 2014. En este Best se incluye nuevas canciones como la versión japonesa de "Mr. Mr." e "Indestructible", llegando a vender más 75'000 copias en su primera semana. Salida de Jessica Para el 29 de septiembre, Jessica estaba sorprendida de que le avisaran de que ya no era parte de Girls' Generation, por lo cual escribió en su Weibo un mensaje muy alarmante, que decia: “Estaba muy emocionada por los nuevos eventos con los fans, pero recientemente, he sido informada por la agencia y por otros 8 individuos, que desde hoy, ya no soy un miembro. Estoy devastada, mi prioridad y todo mi amor es para servir como miembro de Girls' Generation, pero sin razón justificable, me han forzado ha salir del grupo.” Más tarde, ese mismo día, Jessica comentó en su post: “Ustedes son personas que amo realmente, por lo tanto, merecen saber mi verdad. Estoy profundamente lastimada por aquellos en quienes confié y espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga que pasar por este tipo de dolor.” Horas más tarde SM confirmo que Jessica ya no seria parte del grupo, ya que había comenzado su carrera como diseñadora. “Jessica seguirá en la agencia, pero no seguirá siendo parte de Girls' Generation” Después de horas de silencio, la SM lanzó un comunicado diciendo: Hola. Somos la SM Entertainment. “Os ofrecemos nuestra posición sobre las palabras publicadas en Weibo hoy por Jessica. Esta primavera, debido a su situación personal, se nos notificó que Jessica detendrá sus promociones con equipo después del lanzamiento de un álbum más. A pesar de este aviso repentino, la agencia y las demás miembros de Girls' Generation intentaron llevarlo lo mejor posible y trataron de encontrar una manera para que sus actividades puediesen continuar en la mejor dirección posible. Sin embargo, en medio de las insuficientes negociaciones con respecto a los conflictos de las diferencias en las prioridades e intereses, Jessica comenzó su negocio de moda. Debido a esto, a pesar de las conversaciones en curso, se ha llegado a un punto en el que el equipo no se pudo mantener. Por lo tanto, la agencia no tuvo más remedio que continuar las actividades de Girls' Generation como 8 miembros antes de lo previsto, y mientras estabamos decidiendo cuando anunciar esto, Jessica había publicado sus palabras esta mañana temprano. De aquí en adelante, nuestra agencia seguirá apoyando y manejando a SNSD como 8 miembros y las actividades individuales de Jessica.” Por tanto, aunque deja el grupo, Jessica continúa en la agencia porque hace solo unas semanas SM Ent. a''nunciaba que las 9 chicas de Girls' Generation habían renovado contrato, justo antes de la expiración del mismo. Según explicaba la agencia, todos habían llegado a un acuerdo en sus contratos y se habían renegociado los “cachés” de las chicas. El contrato era de 3 años adicionales. Un representante de la agencia dijo entonces: “Todos los miembros de SNSD han renovado sus contratos antes. Después de que las chicas terminaran sus promociones de grupo en la 1ª mitad de año, promocionarán individualmente y como unidades. Es importante para las chicas y la agencia mantener el contrato en secreto, por lo que no hablaron sobre la renovación y continuaron promocionando con normalidad.” El 15 de octubre se realizó la versión "Repackaged" del Best llamado, Girls' Generation The Best - New Edition, incluyendo todas las canciones del Best anterior más 3 nuevas canciones, "Chain Reaction", "Show Girls" y "Divine"; este último teniendo 2 vídeos musicales, El vídeo tipo historia y otra que incluye a las chicas, incluyendo a Jessica, siendo posiblemente el último en que ella aparezca. El 09 de diciembre dieron la presentación de "The Best Live in Tokio Dome" solo con 8 integrantes siendo la primera vez. '''2015: Nuevo Sencillo 'Catch Me if You Can', debut de TaeYeon, Comeback Retrasado de Junio a Julio' SM Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estelar estará haciendo su regreso, este seria el primero tras la expulsión de Jessica en septiembre del 2014. EL 9 de abril, se lanzó el la cuenta oficial de SM el video oficial de'“Catch Me if You Can”,' versión japonesa y la versión coreana como un regalo para los fans. El 22 de abril de 2015, fue liberado su noveno single japonés titulado “'Catch Me if You Can'”. Tanto Yuri , como la agencia han dicho que se preparan hacer su regreso a corea como 8 miembros con un nuevo album coreano y se estima que este año TaeYeon debutara como solista. El comeback de SNSD sería retrasado hasta el mes de Julio y en Junio sería el comeback de KRY y el Repackage de SHINee. Jessica incluida en la versión filtrada de “Catch Me If You Can” Siguiendo las capturas que fueron filtradas del video musical “Catch Me If You Can” de Girls’ Generation con su ex-integrante Jessica, el video musical con las nueve integrantes, el cual fue filmado poco antes de su salida del grupo, ha sido filtrado por completo. Hubo especulación y dudas sobre las capturas, pero con esto se confirma la existencia del video musical con las nueve chicas. Party, Lion heart y You Think Girls Generation Oficialmente ha anunciado su proximo regreso con una nueva cancion titulada PARTY, Se ha informado que el grupo está listo para su altamente anticipado regreso con su sencillo “Party” este prócimo 7 de julio a las 10 pm (KST) a través de varios sitios musicales. Se dice que “Party” es una canción bailable que encaja perfectamente con la temporada de verano. También se reveló que el vídeo musical ha sido grabado en Tailandia. Siguiendo el lanzamiento de álbum sencillo, Girls’ Generation será regresará con “Lion Heart” y “You Think” con un total de tres canciones a promocionar en esta ocasión durante sus periodo de promociones.' Integrantes '(De Izq a Der) Sunny, Taeyeon, Tiffany, Yoona, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Seohyun y Yuri * Taeyeon (Líder, 1ra Vocalista Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo) * Sunny (4ta Vocalista Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo) * Tiffany (3ra Vocalista Principal, 2da Rapera Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo) * Hyoyeon (Vocalista de Apoyo, 1ra Rapera Principal y 1ra Bailarina principal) * Yuri (Vocalista de Apoyo, 3ra Rapera Principal y 2da Bailarina Principal) * Sooyoung (Vocalista de Apoyo, 4ta Rapera Principal y 4ta Bailarina Principal) * Yoona (Vocalista de Apoyo, 5ta Rapera Principal, 3ra Bailarina Principal e Imagen del grupo) * Seohyun (2da Vocalista principal, 5ta Bailarina Principal y Maknae) Ex miembro: * Jessica (2007 - 2014) Discográfica Curiosidades * Cuando So Yeon, ahora en el grupo T-ara, dejó el grupo, fue la empresa del grupo quien decidió traspasarle el liderazgo a Taeyeon. * Girls' Generation es el grupo que más #1 Music Bank ha ganado, teniendo el récord con 38 victorias, siendo la primera con el single "Kissing You". * En el video de "Beep Beep" se utilizó sólo pantalla verde. Pero el teléfono gigante era real. * El video musical "I Got A Boy" ha batido el récord del 'Video K-pop en llegar a más de 10 millones de visitas en menor tiempo' alcanzando la marca en tan sólo 55 horas desde que fue lanzado. * El video musical de "Gee" ha llegado a mas de 130.000.000 visitas en Youtube, el de "I Got A Boy" a mas de 110.000.000 visitas y el de "The boys" a 100.000.000. * El 3 de Noviembre en New York "I Got A Boy" 'fue elegido como el "'Mejor Video Del Año". * Su popularidad les ha conseguido que dos personajes del juego online League Of Leguends, Ahri y Syndra, bailen "Run Devil Run" & "Hoot", respectivamente. Esto a causado tanta sensación que el personaje de Ahri tendra una nueva skin basada en "Genie", la cual bailará también está canción (Arhi Estrella del Pop) * Tienen su propia revista llamada; SONE NOTE. * Taeyeon (#9) ,Jessica (#20) ,Sooyoung (#66) y Yoona (#71) aparecieron en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2013. * Taeyeon (#23), Jessica (#35), Sooyoung (#64) y YoonA (#76) aparecieron en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2014 * El 1 de enero de 2014 SM Entertainment confirmó la relación entre Yoona y Lee Seung Ki y el 3 de enero la relación de Sooyoung con Jung Kyung Ho. * Así mismo, el 03 de abril de 2014, se confirmó la relación de 4 meses de Tiffany y Nichkhun de 2PM * Y el 19 de Junio de 2014 se confirmó la relacion de 4 meses de TaeYeon y Baekhyun de EXO. * Originalmente se reveló que Girls' Generation harían comeback el 30 de enero, pero el 3 de febrero se reveló que la líder del grupo Taeyeon se unió al grupo S.M. The Ballad y ella hará comeback con dicho grupo el 13 de febrero. * Despues de solo unas horas de haber revelado el mini-album "Mr.Mr". han logrado un all-kill en todos los portales de musica y a logrado los primeros puestos en los itunes de 15 paises. * U.S Billboard elogió a Girl's Generation diciendo, que son uno de los grupos "TOP" del mundo y, que su nuevo album Mr. Mr es uno para ser reconocido en el mundo. También dijo, que son un grupo muy atractivo y enérgetico. * Girl's Generation junto a 2NE1 y CNBLUE, son considerados los mejores grupos kpop del momento segun Billboard, ya que lograron estar entre los top 200 albums a nivel mundial. * Son las primeras artistas en recibir dos puntajes perfectos (10,000) en MCountdown el primero con I Got A Boy y el segundo con Mr. Mr. * Todas viven juntas antes desde su debut. * Su residencia es una de las mas valoradas, ya que cuesta mucho dinero y es demasiado grande para ser un apartamento. * Son muy reconocidas en Corea y en Asia. * Cuando lanzan un comeback a las personas les interesa mucho su coreografia, ya que son reconocidas por sus grandes pasos. * Para estar mas unidas todas se toman 5 minutos del dia para juntarse y hablar. * El 29 de septiembre, Jessica alarmó a sus fans con un mensaje en su Weibo en el que afirmaba que había sido expulsada de Girls’ Generation por su agencia y las otras ocho miembros. Aunque al principio los fans pensaban que la cuenta había sido hackeada, SM Entertainment confirmó que Girls’ Generation continuará promocionando como ocho miembros. * El 30 de septiembre del 2014, Jessica dejó de ser miembro de Girls' Generation por problemas de tiempo y prioridad con el grupo y la agencia. * Jessica ofrece declaración pública sobre su salida de Girls’ Generation. La estrella emitió la declaración a través de su negocio de modas, BLANC. * El 1 de octubre (2014), TaeTiSeo realizó un evento privado de firma de autógrafos por primera vez después de la noticia de la salida de Jessica de Girls’ Generation. De acuerdo a los fans presentes, a través de internet informaron que tanto Taeyeon como Seohyun derramaron lágrimas y pidieron a los fans tenerles confianza. * El 3 de octubre (2014), La agencia SM publica que Jessica, Cumplira el contrato como solista y actriz. * AOA y LOVELYZ las han tomado como ejemplo a seguir. * Muchos críticos señalan a SNSD como figura representativa de la cultura coreana. * Debido al gran legado y contribución a la cultura coreana, han sido comparadas con la leyenda Seo Taiji. * TaeYeon será la primera del grupo en debutar como solista en el 2015 (Sin fecha conocida). * Sunny & Yuri se unieron a la linea de novios junto a SooYoung-Jung Kyung Ho, Tiffany-Nichkhun, TaeYeon-BaekHyun, YoonA-Lee Sung Gi, Sunny-Henry & YuRi-Oh Seung Hwan. * SM confirma el lanzamiento del los vídeos de el single japonés "Catch Me If You Can" el 10 de abril del 2015 que contará con dos versiones: la versión japonesa (Que se encuentra en el canal oficial de Girls Generation de VEVO), y la versión coreana (Que se encuentra en el canal oficial de la SM). * En tal solo 19 horas Catch Me If You Can ya supera los 2 millones de visitas. * Yuri confirmo su relación con el jugador de Beisbol Oh Seung Hwan. * En el programa Bailando por un sueño 2014 (Argentina), se bailaron dos de sus canciones,una de ella fue I Got a Boy y la otra fue PAPARAZZI. También, una de la parejas del certamen bailó Holler de Girls' Generation-TTS, en la gala de K-pop. * Según Oniontaker, Jessica aún está bajo contrato con S.M. Entertaiment y legalmente asociada con Girls' Generation por lo que indica que esta inactiva hasta que el contrato finalice (3 años). * El 29 de mayo del 2015 SM Entertainment y JYP Ent han confirmado el rompimiento de Tiffany yNichkhun de 2PM , luego de 1 año y 5 meses de relación, la SM Ent. hablo con la misma Tiffany y confirmo que se separaron por un asunto personal. * Party' consiguió 4,5 millones de visitas en menos de 24 horas, batiendo su propio récord con 'I GOT A BOY' que había obtenido 3,5 millones en tan solo 24 horas. Conciertos Reality Show Variety Show Premios Categoría:Girls Generation